The Wolf Franchise
Peter and Derek rush to help out four friends, who are to be reborn as werewolves. Synopsis At school the next day in the cafeteria, Peter is poking at his lunch while thinking about Derek telling him about his lead on one of the new werewolves, and how to determine who was a werewolf based on their scent. Christie tries to talk to Peter after Peter brought up the full moon on the night of the game thinking he is worried about his wound from Spring Break. However, Peter tries to change the subject and then leaves when that doesn't work upsetting Christie. During Math class, Peter was tired due to the previous nights searching for the ones the Beast had bitten to warn them before the full moon, the two fights with Maximus. He was also reflecting on how he treated Christie earlier, he knew that he couldn't tell Christie of what was going on due to thinking she would not react well to Peter's new condition. After class ended, Peter made his way to his locker while taking in all the scents of the school only to discover the scent of a werewolf coming off of Ashley, Maria, and Sarah down the hall. The Beauty Trio were talking about the game that night and about Ashley's night at Derek's, only to be noticed by Maria. Due to being noticed, Peter asks them if they were attacked and bitten by a dog like creature only for the girls to reveal that they all had the same dream. This causes Peter to become scared and leaves for his next class without saying anything. The girls wonder why Peter was acting all spooked about, only for Ashley to go and ask Peter what was wrong. When she asked him, Peter told her he would meet her before the game to tell her knowing she wouldn't believe him at the moment and went to class. At the Talbot Mansion that evening, Peter told Sir John and Derek that the Beauty Trio were the ones the Beast had bitten. While Derek berates himself for not noticing sooner, Sir John and Peter talk about how the girls will take their transformations. The only concern was Sarah due to her popularity girl personality not going well with the transformation. Sir John then told Peter and Derek to get the girls and Derek to a cave in the middle of the forest next to school to avoid contact from the citizens and any hunters in the crowd. Peter volunteered to go get the girls due to Ashley knowing his Alpha persona while Derek was sent to get Mikey at the hospital. The main concern Derek had with Peter going was the full moon causing werewolves to go into heat, but Peter said he would be alright. At the school in the girls' locker room, the Beauty Trio are getting ready when Peter shows up and tries to explain the situation to them by explaining them that the dog that attacked them was a werewolf. Sarah then goes to leave and when Peter tries to stop him, she admits that she is grateful for getting Roland off Ashley's back but is miffed that Ashley is being nice to him. She also says she that nothing is going to stop her from working with her cheerleader team, only go get knocked out by Peter to stop her. Peter finally confessed that a werewolf had bitten the three of them, he was trying to get them away from the public before they changed, and that he was also bitten at the Spring Camp. Ashley then recognizes Peter as Alpha just as she and Maria are starting to feel the transformation come on. At the hospital, Derek goes to get Mikey who is distrustful of him at first until Derek told Mikey a secret that was between him and Peter. This causes Mikey to trust him and gets ready to leave. Once they are outside, Derek climbed up to the roof using climbing claws with Mikey on his back filling him in on the situation. They reach the roof just in time for Mikey to begin his first transformation after seeing the full moon. After both of their transformations were done, Derek who had involuntarily transformed due to the full moon looked at the now werewolf Mikey and hoped that Peter was having a better time than he was. Back at the school in the gym pool, the girls were starting to go through their transformations making them unable to move leading to Peter to lock the door to prevent anyone else from stumbling on to them. The three girls then go through their transformations into werewolves as Peter also goes through his transformation thanks to the full moon. After the girls transformations, they took their new forms differently. Ashley and Maria were trying to get used to their new bodies while Sarah was scared of her new form and then became angry by yelling and blaming Peter for it saying that he bit all of them. Ashley then slapped Sarah and hugged Sarah reassuring that all three of them were still themselves. This calms Sarah down enough that Peter manages to convince the girls that they needed to get away from the school before someone finds them which they agreed to. Character Appearance *Peter Talbot *Christie Argent *Sir John Talbot *Derek Xander *Mikey Corvis (Lycan form revealed) *Ashley Norwest (Lycan form revealed) *Maria DeBlanca (Lycan form revealed) *Sarah Pattrel (Lycan form revealed) Gallery The Wolf Franchise 01.JPG|Wolf Franchise 01 The Girls Start Changing Trivia *Ashley discovers that Peter is Alpha *Mikey, Ashley, Maria, and Sarah transform on their first Full Moon Category:Chapters